


Clubbing

by Sugarapa



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Clubbing, First time?, Implied sexy times, It's fluff im sorry, M/M, Switching, Undercover, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarapa/pseuds/Sugarapa
Summary: “But Chief, we don’t usually do undercover missions, right?” Ryo asks, eyes narrowing at the file.The chief makes a thoughtful noise, “Yeah, but that’s just because they’re not our department,”Dee grins at the mission detail, and says, “Time to bust out those leather pants,” he holds a fist out to Ted, who bumps back enthusiastically.“We’re going clubbing!”Or alternatively, Ryo knows he’s dating a (self-proclaimed) sex-god. He forgets though sometimes, how attractive his partner really is. Behind cheeky grins, and loud, loud smiles, there’s a pair of green eyes that promise a good night, and Ryo can’t understand just how much he wants.





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent stuff I wrote ages ago. I'll write something for this fandom that has actual quality after I learn time management. Thanks for reading though, I really appreciate it. Scream at me about FAKE on my tumblr: Ionlydidthisforbts
> 
> Okay, this is not beta-ed, so if there are any typos, I'll fix them sooner or later.

Dee, at his worst, is not rough. He’s not heavy fingered, and he doesn’t leave bruises. On purpose that is. It doesn’t change the fact he’s a possessive bastard, and that he still glares at the Commissioner when he’s not looking, and purses his lips every time Alicia gets a little too close, and when purse-snatch victims come over and flutter at their eyelashes at Ryo, he still, after months of a stable-ish relationship, puts on a winning grin and leaves his hand on their shoulders a little longer than necessary. 

(It’s not like Ryo doesn’t mind the attention lack of female attention, but Dee’s never stopped to realise that maybe Ryo doesn’t like other people touching his things. He’ll only say that at gunpoint. Actually, probably not even then.) 

And Jesus Christ, those pants look tight. 

Drake whistled as he shamelessly ogled “Dat” ass, “Wow bro, you work out or something?” Ryo rolls his eyes and averts his eyes, ears warmer than they were before. He was grown man who was ALLOWED to look at his boyfriend’s ass without feeling like a teenager. Dee hooks an arm around Ryo’s neck and smiles as he says, “What can I say, my man keeps me busy,” 

Goddammit Dee, “Get off you horndog!”but he laughs as he pushes him off, so it’s not nearly as mean as it sounds, and Dee just grins back, and he’s wearing tight leather pants, and it looks like his tank top is a little small, and wearing that jacket Ryo got him for Christmas last year...

“I’m going to go change,” He says abruptly, and takes his “play” clothes into the bathroom, and hopes no one sees the flush he feels on his face. 

It’s not extraordinary. He looks fine, hot, he knows he is, but as he slicks his hair back with some gel, he realises that he looks the SAME, all the time. Dee, on the other hand, transforms with his clothes, expressions, hairstyle, and even his friends. Even Ryo. He knows Dee’s gonna make a comment on the hair, and the button that’s open a little lower than he’s comfortable with, white shirt, short sleeves, Ryo looks basic, and he’s okay with that. 

(You’re not just BASIC, ohmygosh how many times do I have to tell you that you’re the hottest guy I know, sexiest too, and your eyes are just, so ugh, I can’t even. SHUT THE FUCK UP DEE IT’S MY STORY NOT YOURS) 

J.J drives them to the club in a standard black minivan, as they go over mission details one more time. Simple, Keep at eye out for this guy, and if you see him, inform us immediately and start tailing. 

Dee flashes his badge at the bouncer, and the bouncer nods subtly, and lets them in without a word, much to the chagrin of the long line by the entrance. Dee walks in like he belongs in that club, like he’s been here hundreds of times and knows how the game is played, and maybe he does. 

Time to split. Dee takes Ryo’s hand and gives it a light squeeze, and the touch leaves Ryo tingling, and desperate for a distraction, he moves to the bar, like it’s not because he needs a drink, but because it’s a good vantage point. The tonic water and gin tastes like he’s still on duty, and he sighs, looking for a receding hairline, golden piercings, and a pair of sunglasses. Distractions follow him, however, as Dee moves his shoulders, his hips, to a base drum, and Ryo feels his hands getting itchy. His drink's over. 

He doesn’t recognise the song, but the voice croons, and the drum hits hand and low, and Ryo wants that woman who’s getting a little too close to keep her perfectly manicured nails off. Dee perks up suddenly, and catches Ryo looking, and before Ryo can feel embarrassed he goes closer to the woman trying to hit on him, and she’s gorgeous, and with light blonde hair, and she doesn’t have to show skin to be sexy, and wow. Dee’s just really into the undercover thing isn’t he? 

He dances with her, and Ryo can’t look away, doesn’t know how he feels, because yeah, he feels jealous, and a little ugly on the inside, but Dee’s not looking at her. Dee’s looking at him, and as he places his hand on the junction between her neck and shoulder, Dee’s looking like he wants to do that to Ryo, in public, with everyone watching. Ryo feels his heart thudding loudly, so loud, out of time with the beat of the music, and Dee smirks like he knows. That asshole knows, and it’s-

The earpiece he’s forgotten about comes to life, and Drake says “Guys! I got him, let’s go,” 

So Ryo pays for his drink and leaves through the backdoor. He feels a familiar hand on the lower of his back as they pile into the black minivan and doesn’t talk to Dee, and Dee doesn’t either, as they reload their guns, and ready their handcuffs, ready to put a person in jail. 

——

Dee’s fucked up the best relationship he’s ever had, all because he has ZERO IMPULSE CONTROL. Ryo’s face after he touched that woman in the club…no, he’s going to fix this. He has to. 

They’re home, and the kids are in university, and Dee just wants to apologise. 

“Hey, Ryo?…babe? I want to say sorry, about what happened at the cl-mmpf” He’s suddenly cut off by a pair of cold lips, bitten lips, and he’s been telling Ryo to just use the damn chapstick sometimes. 

They kiss, and kiss, and Ryo doesn’t stop, so Dee sure as hell isn’t going to stop. One of Ryo’s hands grips his hips, and the other clutches at the back of his neck, and he slowly backs them up against the front door. Dee never wants to stop this. Ryo opens his mouth and bites at his lips, and Dee opens his mouth, lets Ryo in. Dee feels strange, out of step, and he’s usually pushed Ryo down by now, right? 

He would, he should, but for some reason Ryo’s holding him tight, and Dee’s trapped. Ryo’s strong, and solid, like no one he’s ever held, and Ryo’s hand moving lower and lower down his back and Dee feels glorious. Dee replies by clutching Ryo’s shoulders, and they’re wide, and he feels muscles under the shirt, and Dee want him to-

Wants him to what? 

Would Ryo give it to him? 

Ryo stops abruptly, and drags Dee to the bed, that oversized bed with fluffy pillows by the window, and you can see the moon and the church tower. Dee’s still a little kiss-crazy so he barely notices Ryo pushing him down and climbing over him. Hey, when did their jackets come off? 

They’re undressing each other, and Ryo looks at him in question, a little pleading, and let the goddamn sky fall if Dee can’t give him that he wants. Dee’s scared, he’s never done it like this before, never been, “catching” rather than “pitching”. He also loves Ryo more than life itself, and he knows Ryo’ll take good care of him. 

He kisses Ryo sweetly, softly, and nods. Ryo’s eyes darken, and he moves his mouth lower, and lower, and…

Well, if he wasn’t sinning before, he sure is sinning now. The moon was high in the sky over Ryo’s shoulders, and his hands catch Dee’s tears like they’re precious. 

——

The next morning, Ryo brings him breakfast in bed red faced, and Dee’s ass kind of hurts, but he leers over his toast and eggs, “So, I take it you enjoyed the club?” 

Ryo turns redder, and Dee loves him so much. His lips turn up into a teasing smile, “Only if you dance with me next time,” 

Thank god it’s their day off, or else they would’ve gotten fired for too much PDA.


End file.
